


You Are A Thunderstorm

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: "I see things" he says. Sometimes he'll let things sit and fester behind his lips until they will themselves out at inopportune times.





	

"I see things" he says. Sometimes he'll let things sit and fester behind his lips until they will themselves out at inopportune times.

"You see things?" Kylo repeats, mask forcing the words down into something one might call intimidating.

"When I look at people." Hux went on, his eyes were out and off in the stars, unfocused on any particular point. "A scene plays over and over in my head. I think it's, maybe, obsessive compulsive. But, what would a doctor think- me telling them I see things." Hux almost gasped, in took a breath. "What would snoke think?"

Kylo didn't know. "I don't understand."

"Like, phasma. I see her, and- she's red comets plummeting towards a planet. They crash and explode and scorch the very soil. The scars they leave in the planet persist for millions of years."

Kylo blinked, took a breath himself. "What is snoke?"

"Oh." Hux looked at his hands. "A black hole. It is light years wide and it eats galaxies. Its tendrils pull in star systems and planets and worlds and it devours them carelessly. Like an act of nature. The space once held by civilizations is empty. The universe, atom by atom, is void and one day, heat death- the last star is sucked up, snuffed out, and only darkness survives."

Kylo didn't speak for a long moment. He couldn't call that beautiful or ugly or terrifying because it was all of that. "What am I to you?"

"Oh Kylo Ren." He turned now, eyes focusing just slightly, just on a scratch adorning Kylo's visor. "You are a thunderstorm. The earth shakes in your wake and rain floods the land, drowns it. It's awful, I love the rain- you are its worst component." He doesn't sound angry. "The water so hard and sharp that it can strip rust off metal, the type that kills instead of creates." And yet Kylo felt the urge to choke him, as always he denied himself such a pleasure. "Lighting cracks and rips a tree in half, lighting it and taking it into flames. The storm is uncaring, unsure if it wants water or fire- it wants both, it can't have both but it reaches out with its power and chaos and it wants both." Hux's face was twisted at the end, not for anger or hate- for the very grandeur of his story, the way he was speaking from his soul.

"I think you're seeing with the force." Kylo breaths, calms himself and the situation down. They are alone on the bridge, it is the time for which 95% of the crew is asleep. The night watch only patrols the halls now. "When did this start?"

"The... I was little." Hux thinks, and words such as ‘little’ sound foreign on his tongue. "Four or five, before the empire fell..."

"And all this time you never told anyone?"

"I was worried what they might do to me."

"Why tell _me_ then."

Hux looked introspectively, looked at his hands. "Well, you were here." It was petty. "And, I thought you might understand. I don't know why but..."

"I do." Kylo admitted. "I don't get scenes, but I read. It's words for me."

"Really?" Hux half smiled.

"Phasma's is 'dutiful'. Snokes is ‘tendril’, or, sometimes master, but i think that's just association."

"What’s mine?" Hux was soft in a way Kylo only got to see when sleep deprivation set in.

"It's a lot of things. They overlay, so I don't think it's one more than the other. First is usually 'determined' and then 'sad' and 'rain', 'hidden' and 'void'. The knights get 'void' too." Kylo was thinking about Hux in a manner he was not accustomed to: gently.

"The knights get words too?"

"No, but in their own ways they get 'void'. The space between stars, or, a completely black room. It's different for all of us, but the same."

Hux exhaled with something like relief. "So i'm not insane."

"No more than the rest of us, General."


End file.
